Final Moments
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: Boromir gets a ivsit from his Mother. this is sad and is a song ficci. so please rr savvy?


Disclaimer: I do not own this story, it is by my best friend Hikari. I am just putting it up on ff.net cause I think it is good and she is a good writer.

Disclamer2: Hikari: I don't claim any rights to the characters from J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings. Nor do I claim the song "Into the West" by Howard Shore, Fran Walsh and Anne Lennox.

______________________________________________________

~*~Final Moments~*~

~*~By Hikari~*~

~*~Posted on ff.net by me~*~

Boromir fell to his knees as the last orc arrow flew into his chest to join others already there. He gasped in pain and looked up into the faces of Merry and Pippin, then he looked down as they were hoisted onto the shoulders of the orc's like flour sacks.

Two feet appeared in front of him. He looked up into the face of an orc. He smiled cruelly as he notched another arrow into his bow and pulled the sting back. Boromir looked directly into the orc's eyes. He could see the hatred in them. He squared his jaw and prepared to die.

Just then, Aragorn came busting into the clearing. He rushed at the orc and they started to fight. Boromir crawled to a bank and laid there. He was tiered…so tired. He just wanted to close his eyes and rest. He heard someone walking towards him. She had brown hair that was starting to turn gray and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress with a thin white robe over it.

"Mamma?….what…are…you doing here?" Boromir asked. He didn't mean for some of the pain to filter into his voice.

"Shhh, rest now. Everything will be all right," She gently rocked him and started to sing in a soft voice.

"_Lay down_

Your sweet and weary head,

Night is falling

You have come to journey's end,

Sleep now,

Dream---of ones who came before,

They are calling

From across a distant shore,

Why do you weep?

What are these tears on your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away,"

His mother stopped singing and wiped the tears off Boromir's face.

"I failed, mamma. I have failed you, and father, and the fellowship and Middle-Earth,"

"No my son, you haven't," she resumed her singing and Boromir rested. Listening to her voice which was like a rippling brook.

"_Safe in my arms,_

You're only sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea,

A pale moon rises

The ships have come

To carry you home,

And all will turn to silver glass,

A light on the water

All souls pass,

Hope fades,

Into the world of night,

Through shadows falling

Out of memory and time

Don't say,

We have come now to the end

White shores are calling 

You and I will meet again,

And you'll be here in my arms.

Just sleeping,

What can you see?

On the horizon?

Why do white gulls call?

Across the sea,

A pale moon rises

The ships have come,

To carry you home,

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water 

Grey ships pass into the west,"

Boromir opened his eyes as Aragorn came over. They exchanged a few words and Aragorn promised to find and rescue the young hobbits, Merry and Pippin, from the orc's. Boromir looked up into the face of his Mother, who was still holding his head against her bosom. She smiled at him. He drew in a shaky breath, knowing that he was close to death.

"I would have followed you, my captain…my brother….my king," Boromir drew in his last breath of life before his soul faded.

__

" What can you see 

On the horizon?

Why do white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises,

The ships have come

To carry you home,

And all will turn to silver glass 

A light on the water,

Grey ships pass into the west,"

His mother sang again as she stood and walked a ways off. She turned back to him, she seemed to be waiting for something.

"Come my son, the gray ships await us," she said, she held her hand out to him.

Boromir joined his mother in the clearing. They started to walk off. Leaving Aragorn to grieve for his passing. And as they walked Boromir started to see many memories from his life.

Him and his younger brother playing in the green dales of Gondor. His father showing him how to use a sword properly….

Then it all changed, he could see Merry and Pippin being born away by the foul orc's. and then Aragorn and Legolas and the Dwarf going after them.

He then saw Sam and Frodo making their way through the dense lands of Mordor. And Ring, almost being taken by the creature Golum.

But did that matter now? Did it ever matter at all?

Boromir stood on the ship with his mother. They white shores of the Valinor coming into view. It was heaven, and he could stay here with his mother. And not have to worry about anything. He knew that Ring would be destroyed. in the end, it would happen. If he had taken it or not. Even if it would be a thousand years if he had. It would some how be destroyed. 

"_Across the sea_

A pale moon rises,

The ships have come

To carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass,

A light on the water,

Grey ships pass into the West,"

~*~END~*~

Iray Kentia moon a/n: Okay, so this story belongs to my best friend. I don't thinks he will mind me changing it a little bit. So, yeah. I will get her a copy of it though. Most of it I did type word for word and I hate doing that.

Man, this is so sad. I almost cried the first time I read it. But, I like the song.

The song is "Into the West" from the motion picture Return of the King sound track. Available…NOW!!

Go get it. I know I will, I didn't even get to listen to it when I was with my friend the last time I saw her. And I will get it. Kinda weird since I don't have the others but oh well.

Review please!! Hikari would like to know what you think.


End file.
